Quirks of the Gap Rule
by himasama
Summary: So far, Baam has been the only one to witness this unique phenomenon in which a mighty, prideful mastermind of the Great Koon family is decimated under an embarrassment so great, he starts to rave incessantly. Lemon. Baam/Koon.


**Quirks of the Gap Rule**

Spooning with the Slayer

 **© 2015**

* * *

Surprised as he was, Koon Agero Agnis did not start awake. The Tower had dimmed its lights into a forlorn twilight's purple, indicating his wasted hours, neglected paperwork and missed, scheduled calls. He sighed and kneaded the bridge of his nose, closing dry, sore eyes, feeling disinclined to get up or move. Begrudgingly, the four-hour nap still left him fatigued and lethargic.

Besides that, he'd rather not part from warmth on his back and wrapped around his waist. Careful not to wake him, Agero twisted to face his bed-warmer. Wavy, dark hair curtained his eyes, but he hadn't the tell tale troubled expression on the knit of his brows, and his breathing was shallow and calm through slightly parted lips. Understandably, he was just as tired after a recent perilous test.

Agero huffed. It was unfortunate to have been out cold, asleep when Baam carried him away from his worktable and onto his bed.

Nine years felt like a lifetime, seeing how much that naive little Irregular Twenty-fifth Baam turn into this brooding, betrayed, melancholic FUG Slayer Jyu Viole Grace. Upon their reunion, Agero found that Baam was very much alive, but a part of him had died in the Floor of Tests. Of course, the change was supposed to be expected when all these years he'd acknowledged the Irregular boy dead. Which was only half-true; Agero always hated it when someone spoke of Baam's death, or more importantly, that Baam was not the type to have died that sort of death. As he mused, his fingers had swept away the obscuring brown locks, picking his favourite bunch of strands and twirling it around, absently brushing the FUG Slayer's skin on with feathery caressed.

He hated it. He'd always had an urge to laugh a bitter, long laugh at the fools, yet he settled for a blank expression and level voice. Koon would rather admit his precious friend's death than live with a sputtering hope that Baam was alive, because focusing on his meticulous revenge was much easier than trying to grasp at straws. Just this once, he allowed himself to choose the easy option. When Baam stirred, Agero stilled instantaneously and began enacting his alibi, turning away from the brunette.

Stupid from sleep, Baam drawled, "Good morning.. Mister Koon..."

Baam tightened his hold on the lightbearer, a small guttural sound escaping his throat as he sluggishly placed his chin onto Agero's shoulder, his breathing blowing strands of white hair, tickling the lightbearer's ear and neck. Koon huffed, "Is the door locked?"

"Mm," came his mumbled answer, "No one ever comes into your room anyway. …Except for me,"

"So you acknowledge it, you trespasser,"

Baam chuckled sleepily. "And they all went out for dinner,"

The albino jerked to glance incredulously at him from the corner of his eye, "Without us?"

"We all know how tired you've been. They promised to buy some chicken home,"

"Hmp,"

Agero supported himself on his left elbow and reached for the slung arm around his torso, planning to simply shrug it off. It didn't happen. Like a true master of clinginess, he held onto him like a gentle, secure vise, anchoring him yet not squeezing him out of air. He struggled and chafed against the restraining hold, but to no avail. Understanding its futility, he stopped and waited. After a full minute of no response, the Koon cleared his throat meaningfully. "It's about time we get up, Baam,"

He closed his amber eyes and buried deeper into the cushions petulantly. "I want to sleep some more."

Agero ground his teeth and let the smile seep into his voice, "You can sleep. I plan to settle my matters so I can actually sleep three hours tonight,"

"No."

Vein popping, the lightbearer looked over his shoulder, a nasty scolding at the tip of his tongue. When he met the intent, stubborn and heavily serious glint of amber, it died before escaping. It was clear to him that Baam was very much awake now, and he was being headstrong for his sake. With an unrepentant tsk, he settled back down on the right side of his bed.

"Enjoy this short rest, Mister Koon,"

"Delaying things get on my nerves,"

"I recall that you were the one who taught me about the concept of loosening up,"

"Oh, use my own teachings against me, why don't you," he grumbled, but let himself fall limp. Baam exhaled with a smiled, and pulled him closer. Agero blushed and frowned, grateful to be facing the window and not the Irregular.

After a pleasantly anxious silence of the lightbearer trying desperately to fall asleep as Baam blew constant breaths against his ear, fiddling with the buttons of his white shirt. Is he going to do it? No. Does he want to do it? Wait, no, wait—

The moment of truth came, and a warm hand slipped under his shirt. Koon drew a sharp breath, maintaining an unfazed reaction—which quite miserably failed when Baam chuckled, kissing a red earlobe, lips brushing the cold, metal piercings.

"We're alone together," he whispered to the earrings, "…May I?"

"You just said something about me being tired," complained Agero in lackluster monotone.

"You'd feel refreshed. Aren't you pent up?"

That was true. They both knew that, as they hadn't done it since a floor below.

"..."

"Um…" prompted the wave-controller when he said nothing.

Koon burned scarlet. "Just—just one round,"

* * *

His black pants were discarded on the floor, his underwear was at the corner of the bed, and his shirt was buttoned down and disheveled. Agero panted harshly, free hands barring his mouth from habit—there were occasions where their urges overwhelmed their senses and need for secrecy—feeling aroused from the husky voice and tandem breaths on his neck.

"There's... ngh—no one home, Mr. Koon," Hard flesh slipped in between his legs slickly, teasing and massaging the precious Koon family jewels, each thrust enunciated with a slap of wet flesh. "You can be as loud as you want,"

As pressure began to build in the pit of Agero's gut, his smothered moans hit a fever pitch, the wave-controller's thrusts reached the apex of his speed. Just a moment after, the movements stopped abruptly.

At the dread of lost pressure, Agero's thigh muscles clenched, his nail clawing the covers, twitching and shuddering. "Gh—" It was excruciating for both of them; being lead on then disappointed, and Agero was left outraged for more.

"I—" gasped the lightbearer, "I ha—te it when you tease—"

Upon his last syllable, callused fingers pried at his opening, picking up the lost momentum.

"Mmmh..." moaned Agero, feeling his hole being stretched and entered exploringly by a finger, then two, already angled in search to find his sweet spot. The lightbearer flinched and cried out from the sudden, immeasurable burst of pleasure when a finger nudged his prostate. Confident that he was right from the strong affirmation, Baam slipped in another finger.

It was a strange sensation, fingered so intensely as he lay on his side while gravity made his legs overlap, naturally closing his hole up just as Baam was spreading them with more force. The thrusts and jerks soon became unbearable to him, and another wave of building heat washed over him.

"Ah, ah—" Just a little bit further, this time—

Again, Baam stopped, detaching their joint body parts. Oh, the agony his member has to go through. Agero felt the urge to bite something until his teeth fell off and his gums bled, his hole clenching and unclenching, body wracked with a shuddering convulsion, fending off the physical disappointment.

This time though, Agero made no remark and simply lay limply. The air of silence felt morbid after being filled with a myriad of various noises the lightbearer made. So much so that Baam reached out a hand to touch his shoulder in concern. "Mister Koon…?"

"Fuck me,"

Clearly, Baam heard wrong. "What was that?"

Enraged, the lightbearer turned to face him, face flushed and eyes glaring. "You want me to beg? You want me to beg!? Fine!"

"Uh—" he was cut off when Agero grabbed both sides of his collar and pulled his face closer.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! PIERCE ME WITH YOUR SAUSAGE-BANANA-JOHNSON!"

"What? What?"

"OH MIGHTY SLAYER-NIM MELT MY BRAIN SLAY ME SENSELESS WITH YOUR GIANT MAGNUM! MY HUMBLE BUTTOCKS ARE YOURS TO COMMAND! LET ME COME! STOP TEASING ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME! I WANT YOUR ROCK HARD COCK IN MY ASSHOLE AAAAAAAAH!"

"Alright! Alright, alright, alright Mister Koon!"

"My balls are getting blue!"

"Eh? Eh?"

"Quick!"

Baam bucked his hips forward, his entire length shoving deep into Agero. Said lightbearer practically lurched forward with a gasp.

"Ah!" And Baam thrust and thrust, "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Yes!"

"Ha—ah!"

"Baam—"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"More!"

"Ah! Ah!"

"Aa—h!"

* * *

With his face hung in both hands, Agero felt like crying at the sight of the shameful splatters of white fluid staining the sheets as Baam comfortingly patted his back as a show of sympa—camaraderie. Gone. His pride as a human being is gone. It went down the drain when he came in intense pleasure, moaning so loudly the memory of his cry replayed behind his eyelids so disturbingly vivid, he wished he could throttle the him from five minutes ago.

"Mister Koon.. I, um, can repeat all you've said—with equal fervor of course!" Baam quickly reassured, "—so that we can be even,"

Agero removed his face from his hands, eyes bleak and unseeing, blue abysmal pits of nothingness. "Oh? Why is your memory so good, huh bastard? Remembering every single word?"

The Irregular's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, torn between reciting Koon's earlier declaration or reminding him not to kill him and himself. So far, Baam has been the only one to witness this unique phenomenon in which a mighty, prideful mastermind of the Great Koon family is decimated under an embarrassment so great, he starts to rave incessantly. At the first stage, he would cast away his embarrassment and numb his logic, spouting obscenities that can make even the evilest criminals blush. Once he's returned to his senses, he'd want to die. Then he'd relapse into stage two; blaming other for justification.

"Right, it was your fault in the first place. It's because I said only one round isn't it? It is isn't it? Then you decide to tease me to make my body beg for more so that you can have your way with me again and again, and I'll be your enslaved whore and submit myself to you as you turn my insides out, is that right? Huh? Huh?"

There it is, the breakdown ramble: stage two.

At this point, saying anything will set him off. Baam settled for silence.

"What, can't find anything to say? Of course, having no responsibility at all. You never tell me anything. Even that time when we thought you were dead, and then you never once told us you survived after what? 8 years?"

...Nevermind.

"I'm sorry Mister Koon,"

"Answer my previous question,"

His previous question, huh. Is honesty the best policy in this situation? But last time this happened, Baam lied. Agero banned him from touching him for a year.

"Yes,"

"Well?"

"Yes. That's my answer."

"..."

"..."

"DIE, BASTARD!"

Eh—

* * *

 **The Gap Rule:**

When you see a gangster shelter a kitten in the rain, you'll think that he's nicer than he looks. When a person who is normally very kind and patient snaps, he seems more like a bad person.

So what happens when you see a person who is usually very calm, collected, manipulative and coldhearted, then suddenly he gets all blushed and cute, begging to be screwed and treated like a whore? The Gap Rule.

* * *

 **A/N: Goodbye, writing virginity. Hello, the dark side.**

 **I hope Koon wasn't that OOC. Personally, I think his character is pretty flexible, constantly thinking and calculating, but has his adventurous and mischievous side. Him being a bit tsundere is feasible (to me). Him being uke is positive. Because I prefer the precocious know-it-alls the one being fucked, and not the one doing the fucking, appropriately the opposite of his actions outside of the bedroom. The Gap Rule applies.**

 **That, or because I just like the confident, ambitious ones being ravaged and driven crazy by the innocent, air headed types.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think, so I can improve for future fanfictions depicting this couple!**


End file.
